The Perks of Shadowhunter Training
by anaugi
Summary: Magnus decides to tag along with Alec for training, and it may be the best decision he's ever made. Contains mild language and innuendos. Malec.


**Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism is welcome so any and all mistakes can be fixed. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, I just own the plot.**

"Alexander, darling?"

After a slight delay, Alec responded simply, "Hmm?"

The two men lay peacefully on the canary yellow sheets of Magnus' bed. Morning sunlight filtered through sheer white curtains, bringing warmth to Alec's blue eyes and Magnus' caramel skin. The lovers lay tangled together, with Magnus grasping one of Alec's hands gently under the cover, his other hand tracing his boyfriend's firm bicep.

"How did you even get this body? Not that I'm complaining, you look like a god," Alec blushed an adorable shade of red at the compliment, but Magnus wasn't done, "but it must've been hard, right? 800 years, and I can never pick myself off the couch to work out."

At that, Alec snorted, a sound Magnus thought was ridiculously cute, but knew Alec hated. Raising one perfectly waxed eyebrow at his lover next to him, silently asking _please explain why you made that gorgeous little sound and God you look ravishing right now and maybe I'm getting off topic just answer the question._ Alec, doubtlessly reading the dirty turn Magnus' thoughts had taken, simply rolled his eyes.

"The reason I'm...fit is because of training. You may not think so, but sparring with Jace and my sister for several hours is pretty decent exercise." Alec accompanied this with a barely-there sarcastic smirk which left Magnus breathless. "As for you, if you maybe stopped binge watching Project Runway all day and summoning up greasy takeout, you might be a bit more…" Alexander trailed off, not wanting to insult Magnus, even though his lean body had a layer of muscle over it.

Magnus, forever blowing his own trumpet, said, "Drop dead sexy? Because I think it's a bit much to ask for more," followed by a wink that had Alec's chapped lips on his in an instant. With a grin worthy of the Cheshire cat and eternal praise for Alexander's body (especially the Stamina rune), Magnus flipped the pair so he was on top of Alec.

The kiss started out innocently enough, especially considering the fact that the couple was shirtless and laying in bed, but it quickly became heated. Magnus used his position to add a certain hungry force to the kiss, while Alec reciprocated with just the barest hint of tongue and the sharp bite of teeth.

Alec and Magnus continued that way for a few minutes, Alec brushing his fingers over the planes of Magnus' smooth torso, Magnus memorizing various scars and runes, as well as the muscles he was still praising in his mind. Alec stopped it before it could go further, though.

"Mm, Magnus, we have to stop," Alec managed between gasps.

"And whyever would we do that, darling?" Magnus questioned of the man beneath him. Although he had asked for an answer, he prevented Alec from speaking coherent sentences. Magnus kissed, bit, and licked his way down his lover's pale neck, leaving some very obvious hickeys for later. However, when Alexander gave him a playful shove, he backed up a few centimeters, eyeing the boy underneath him with dark eyes.

"Mags, as much as I would love to continue this, I had training with Jace five minutes ago. I swear, we can continue the minute I get back. Please?" Had it been anyone else, Magnus would have simply said Jace could go do some rather crude things to himself. However, Magnus would never be able to resist Alec's wide blue eyes and pouty, swollen lips. With a sigh meant to cover up a tender, loving smile, Magnus smoothly rolled off of Alec and watched him get up to get ready. Gazing at his boyfriend's drool-worthy back muscles, a sudden thought hit him. Honestly, why he hadn't thought of it years ago, he didn't know.

"Sweet pea, I just had a fantastic idea! Why don't I come watch you train?"

Almost tripping over his own feet, Alec turned to look at his grinning boyfriend.

"Wh-what? Come...come watch me train? Seriously?" Alec stuttered nervously.

"Yes. I mean, why not? We've been dating for four years, and I've never seen exactly how you get so ripped. I mean, I've come across you doing the occasional push-up, and _damn_ , but I haven't seen real Shadowhunter training in decades. Besides, I'm always up for seeing hot and sweaty Alexander dressed up in leather and metal. Kind of reminds me of that one night last week...but I digress. It'll be fun!"

Alec had turned bright red by that point, but his voice was steady. "I think you have a severe misunderstanding of Shadowhunter training. It's mostly boring exercise, weapons training, and a bit of flipping around. Honestly, you probably don't want to come." Although that was mostly true, Alec just didn't feel comfortable having Magnus at the Institute, and Magnus recognized this. However, he knew the younger man's fears were unfounded, and so jumped out of bed. He was excited to get ready to watch his boyfriend work out. Alec, knowing he had lost, slowly rose, while Magnus simply grinned at the stubborn man. Muttering to himself, he loped off to his large closet, while Alec was left to simply sigh.

 _What had he gotten himself into?_

Twenty five minutes later, Alec and Magnus stood at the door to the New York Institute's training room. Alec would have been there fifteen minutes faster. He had just thrown on slim black training pants that Magnus secretly loved and light leather chest gear. Magnus, of course, insisted on dressing up. He wore skin tight navy leather pants and a lime green mesh shirt, neither of which left anything to the imagination. His hair was done up in his signature spikes with the barest hint of glitter sprinkled across it. Magnus had complained about his makeup the entire way to the Institute, but Alec claimed it looked fine. Magnus had barely any time, so he simply ringed his slit-pupiled eyes with dark kohl, and his lips held a faint shimmer. He was wearing the blueberry lip gloss he knew Alec loved. It seemed like it might have been a waste, though. As soon as the couple walked into the spacious training room, Alec rushed over to where Jace stood against the weapons wall, looking immensely bored, while Magnus was left to saunter calmly behind.

"Alec, where the _hell_ have you been? You're, what," Jace glanced at his watch, "forty minutes late. You're _never_ late. Bane, I hope you weren't robbing my brother of his innocence," Jace said, addressing the last part to Magnus.

"Oh, hon, if you think your darling Alexander is still 'innocent', as you put it, you're in for the shock of your life," Magnus retorted to the arrogant Shadowhunter.

Alec's face filled with color. Jace's face twisted in disgust, but his next question had nothing to do with Alec and Magnus' sex life.

"Alec, why is sparkly Sonic even here? Last I checked, he won't come within five miles of a potential hunt."

Alec just rolled his eyes and glanced fondly at Magnus. "Magnus was just wondering how I got fit, and I told him it was training, and, well, here we are. Anyways, we might as well start training Jace. What are we starting with today, the bars?"

Jace gave a curt nod and jogged over to the metal bars at the other end of the lengthy training area, while Alec moved to give Magnus a soft, sweet kiss. Apparently the lip gloss hadn't been a waste.

"Well, training's going to take a long time, so you might as well get comfortable. There are a couple of chairs closer to the bars for when officials come to watch, so you can just crash there," Alec said, always the prepared one.

Magnus gracefully dipped his head, but stopped abruptly when a thought flitted across his mind.

"Darling, where are Isabelle and Clarissa? I would have thought they would train with you and little golden boy."

Alec gave a small laugh and answered with, "Oh, today's their day off. They're probably out shopping right now. Honestly, I feel kind of sorry for Clary. Izzy can be a bit of a monster while shopping."

"I can imagine. Now go train. I want to see you get fit!"

With a shy laugh and a kiss on the lips, Alec walked away from Magnus, his tight pants giving Magnus a perfect view. Shaking himself out of his thought, Magnus walked over to examine the poles attached vertically to wooden beams and the walls of the room. They were different heights and distances apart, and Magnus knew it would be a show not to be missed.

 _How did I ever get so lucky?_

It had been a few hours, and both Shadowhunter boys were hot and sweaty. Jace had peeled off his wet shirt half an hour ago, but Alec still kept his on. Magnus completely ignored the half-naked boy, though. He only had eyes for his Angel, his Alec, who had just finished a particularly grueling round of target practice with his bow. Magnus could see Alexander roll his shoulders, presumably from pain, but he only focused on the way his boyfriend's _fantastic_ back muscles rolled. _Thank the Angel I ended up with this shy, beautiful boy._

By the time Magnus snapped out of his praise for his lover, Alec and Jace had moved over to the mats reserved specially for hand to hand combat. _Oh, this'll be good._

Before the two Shadowhunters began the final part of their training for the day, Alec reached to the back of his collar. In one deft movement, he pulled off his black tee, his leather armor having been shed hours ago. Magnus had seen many, _many_ beautiful bodies in his lifetime, but they all disappeared when he saw Alec. It wasn't as if he'd never seen Alec naked, he'd just never had the chance to examine him quite like this. Alexander's muscles were well defined and obviously strong. They were toned, if a bit on the lean side.

Alec, noticing Magnus' loving, if slightly predatory gaze, blushed a deep crimson, but simply gave a small smile and turned towards Jace. Jace, the little blond brat, had started fake gagging, but a sharp word from Alexander had him settling into a fighting stance. With another sharp command, the two started circling each other, both looking for an opening to press. Jace, the shining supernova, prowled like a lion, golden and prideful. Alec, Magnus' dark star, slunk silently with the grace of a panther, dark and deadly. Together, they were the perfect picture of danger.

Jace, predictably, made the first move, a well executed punch. Apparently, it had been predictable for Alec too, as he side-stepped almost before the punch was thrown. After the first move, the two men became a blur of pale and golden skin, black and blond hair, punches and kicks and more complex moves that Magnus couldn't name. Although he pretended not to care about Shadowhunter training, Magnus found himself holding his breath, his heart racing. Almost too quickly, the round was over. Alec had ended up on top of his adopted brother, forcing him to tap out. With a smirk, Alec jumped up, offering out a hand which Jace took happily. When both boys were up, Alec glanced over to Magnus and gave him a sweet smile that made him positively _melt_. Magnus grinned back and dropped a kohl-lined eye in a wink.

The two Shadowhunters completed four more rounds on the mats, Alec winning two more and Jace winning the other two. As time went on, the rounds grew longer and the two men started using more and more complex moves. This kept Magnus on the edge of his seat, but honestly, he was more excited about seeing his boyfriend sweaty and shirtless, even if he was slightly too close to Jace. Alec's black hair was damp and hung in clumps in front of his blue eyes, which shone with adrenaline. His muscles danced underneath his runed skin, and Magnus praised every entity he knew for what the workout, on top of the tight pants, was doing for Alec's ass. Basically, Magnus concluded, Alec looked absolutely ravishing.

"Hey, Bane, if you're done checking out my _parabatai_ , this is our last round, so if you could maybe hold off on the bedroom eyes for a few minutes, that would be great," Jace said.

Magnus made a small, noncommittal, promising nothing to the cocky man in front of him. Jace gave a small sigh, and turned back to Alec. Without a word between them, the two jumped into another mock fight, even though there was nothing 'mock' about the various cuts and bruises on their bodies. Just another part of Shadowhunter training, Magnus supposed.

The final round was by far the longest and most dangerous. It held Magnus in rapture, even if his face betrayed nothing. At the beginning, it seemed as if Alec had the upper hand. He managed to land a few solid hits, but Jace snuck a couple blows in. As the fight went on, it became clear that Alec was losing. That didn't mean he was giving up. His face was set with determination. A small crease had appeared between his dark eyebrows, and his blue eyes were sparking. After a few minutes, though, the round had ended, with Jace as the winner.

When Jace won, he had managed to end up straddling Alec's slim hips. Jace leaned down close to Alec's face, gloating loudly enough for Magnus to hear. While a few years ago Alec would have blushed and wriggled under Jace awkwardly, now he simply laughed and pushed Jace's chest. Magnus, unable to resist the sight of Alec splayed out on the training room's floor, strolled over to the two nephilim.

"As sexy as Alec looks right now, I do believe straddling him is my job, Golden Boy."

The comment had the desired effect. Jace leaped up, muttering in disgust and cursing Magnus' name. Alec, on the other hand, blushed lightly, even while his lips spread in a grin. He stood up, throwing his muscular arms around Magnus' neck and bringing his rosy lips to Magnus' ear.

"Someone's eager. What do you say we take it back to your flat, Mags?" Alec said huskily, just loud enough for Jace to hear.

"Darling, I don't think I could even make it to your room. What's wrong with right here?" Magnus replied, beginning to stroke the soft skin above Alec's waistband. Alec simply moaned, whether at the suggestion or the motion, Magnus didn't know. Jace, however, didn't have quite as positive a reaction.

"Oh hell no. I put up with all of Bane's innuendos, his eye-sexing, everything! But I'll be damned, I am _not_ going to be anywhere in the vicinity of my brother getting screwed. I can't believe it, you warlock son of a…" Jace continued, walking out of the training room and very possibly out of the Institute.

Magnus and Alec heard nothing of Jace after the first few words, entirely wrapped up each other and what they were doing. Distractedly, Magnus slammed the doors and locked the windows, before his eyes returned to his boyfriend. Alec was still shirtless, covered with runes and scars, a fine sheen of sweat and a couple new hickeys. His muscles, as always, looked exquisite, and now Magnus knew why. These thoughts all passed through his head in a split second, before Alec pulled Magnus back down onto him.

Oh, how glad Magnus was that he'd insisted on coming to Alec's training.


End file.
